In general, in a communication network, a phone registers an incoming call with an alert signal. The alert signal comes in various forms, such as auditory alerts (e.g., ringing), vibration patterns, and light patterns (e.g., identifying the number calling while flashing lights within the display). Generally, the operator of the phone receiving the incoming call controls the form of the alert signal.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.